finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fake
Fake is a non-playable character in Final Fantasy Dimensions II. He is a mysterious young man who resembles an older version Morrow. He is one of the central characters in the game's Eureka arc. Profile Appearance As the Chrono Dragon, Fake appears as a massive floating white mechanical dragon. His human form resembles an older version of Morrow, due to him needing a humanoid form to go unnoticed in the human realm. However, his hair is a darker shade of brown and has a more chiseled facial structure. While his outfit is similar to Morrow's, it has some drastically different elements, containing a shredded black overcoat and wearing pants. Due to his appearance being similar to Morrow, he was given the name Fake by Morrow and his group. Personality When Fake initially meets Morrow and his friends, he views them as his enemies getting in the way of saving Mist. When joining the party reluctantly after being defeated by Morrow in Navos Forest, he has an introverted personality, not saying anything unless being spoken to. However, as Morrow and the others learn of Odium's control over the other Prismatic Gods, Fake begins to work with Morrow and becomes their ally. Fake has strong feelings to protect Mist from harm's way, trying to keep her with him at all times and even chooses to fight his former allies to keep her safe. Towards the ending of the game's Eureka arc, he and Mist begin to develop romantic feelings for each other. Story Crystal of Time Fake in the form of Chrono Dragon first appears during the finale of the Interlude chapters. Searching for Mist, Fake and his monster army attack the citizens in the Kingdom of Elfheim. The Deathlord and his undead minions are able to defeat the lesser monsters, however the Deathlord and the Chrono Dragon are transferred to an unknown spacetime soon after these events. Morrow and his friends are able to find a way into the unknown spacetime and find the Deathlord on the brink of defeat from fighting Chrono Dragon. Morrow and the party decide to help the Deathlord challenge Chrono Dragon and defeat the creature. After fighting the creature, the Chrono Dragon casts Full-Cure on himself and fully recovers his wounds. Becoming appearant that none of their attacks are enough to defeat it, Morrow and his friends decide to escape while they have the chance. When attempting to escape, Chrono Dragon sends a hoard of monsters to prevent Morrow and the party from escaping. The party defeats the monsters standing in their way, but before they can reach the exit, Chrono Dragon appears and attacks them. Morrow and the party fight Chrono Dragon once more and manage to do enough damage to the creature to allow them to escape. However, due to the party being unable to defeat the creature in the rift, it still is able to strike once more at anytime. Despite the events that have just unfold, Morrow and his party; with the newly joined Deathlord, remark that they are prepared to fight the creature when it appears once again. Eureka: The World of Primals While following the mysterious voice that Morrow hears in his dreams, the party travels to the unknown spacetime given to them by Chronos. After arriving, a rip in spacetime appears and the Chrono Dragon appears before them once more and attacks them. After fighting the party, the Chrono Dragon appears to be defeated once more, however the creature heals itself and doubles its power. The Chrono Dragon brings the party to their knees, but before it can attack once more it is told to halt its actions by the voice Morrow hears emerging from a mysterious light and the creature stops moving. The light reveals itself to be a young woman named Mist, a Fayth of the primals, and warns the party to leave before the Chrono Dragon can attack once more. The Chrono Dragon begins to move once again and starts to give chase to the party while Morrow and his friends flee with Mist to the Kairos. However, the Chrono Dragon is able to follow the party onto the spacetime ship and begins attack it from the exterior of the ship. Despite Mist's prayers to quell the dragon, he still attacks the vessel, leaving the party no other choice but to fight the creature. The dragon then appears within the interior of the ship, leaving the party to confront it once more. However, it results in the party exhausting themselves once more and leaves the ship in danger of being destroyed. Mist in the hull of the ship with Sorgue, attempts to pray once more for it to calm the dragon's anger and manages to stun the Chrono Dragon. Parai and the Deathlord, seeing it as an opening, attack the creature at the same time causing him to be knocked out while Sorgue opens the hatch of the ship to expel it into the unknown spacetime. Gameplay Boss Fake as the Chrono Dragon is fought multiple times during the events of both arcs of the game. The Chrono Dragon is the final boss of the Crystal of Time's interlude chapter, being fought two times. He his also fought twice during the events of the Eureka arc. Lastly, he is fought as a superboss inside the 44th floor of Babil Tower. Fake in his human form is fought once during the events of the third chapter of the Eureka arc in a one-on-one fight against Morrow. During this fight, he mimics all actions that Morrow will perform on him as counterattacks, with the only attack he uses being Chrono Rush. Signet Fake appears as a signet in his human and Chrono Dragon forms for Morrow to equip. Both signets are some of Morrow's strongest neutral-elemental signets and teach Morrow two of his strongest neutral-elemental abilities, Chrono Blade and Temporal Void respectively. The Chrono Dragon signet can only be obtained as the reward for completing the finale of the Eureka Arc. Fake's signet can only be obtained by defeating the Chrono Dragon on the 44th floor of Babil Tower. Gallery FFDII Eureka, World of Primals.png|Fake featured in the artwork for Eureka, World of Primals. FFDII Fake Artwork.png|Concept artwork. References Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Dimensions II